


Insults

by Musical_Noel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I was bored and this seemed like a good idea, It's been a hot minute since I read the book so there are probably so many innaccuracies, Joke fighting, M/M, Short One Shot, baby Alec, don't care it fulled my time, i'm not sorry this exist, not even properly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: Alec finds out an interesting tad bit of information about Magnus





	Insults

"So, Magnus, I just had a conversation with my mother," I said, walking into his apartment and hanging my coat on the hanger by the doorway. 

"That's never a good start to a conversation," Magnus said, dog-earing the page in his book, "What'd she say?" 

"Well, we were talking about when she was in the circle, how she fought against you at one point." I sat down on the couch, stifling a laugh at his reaction. He immediately stiffened up obviously seeing where I'm going with this conversation. "She talked about how you fought for what was right, saving a horde of werewolves from them, how brave." His posture loosened, thinking he was let off the loose, but I am not letting this go, not for one second. 

"Yes, you know, couldn't let them do any more damage then they've already done." 

"Right, right. Which is why you called me a repellent brat." I said with a cocky smirk plastered across my face.

"I knew it." He said being dramatic, standing up and throwing his arms into the air then pointing at me, "I knew you were throwing me down this rabbit hole."

"You insult me, Magnus, do you really think I would do something like that? At least I'm not the kind of man that throws insults at their unborn future lover." I said jokingly with a huff. 

"How was I supposed to know that you'd grow up being the most likable person in New York." He said 

"You think I'm the most likable person in New York?" I asked 

He softened "Of course I do." Magnus took the two steps that seperated us and wrapped me in his arms. "Of course I do," He repeated. 

"Only in New York?"

"huh"

"Not out of the entire world?" I pushed away from him a little bit, looking him in the eyes with a playful look. 

"You're unbelievable." He said, then leaned in to kiss I forehead. 

"You love me," I said, then kissed his lips. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet.


End file.
